


I'll always look after you

by hailhxdra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve is there for Him, Tony's having nightmares, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailhxdra/pseuds/hailhxdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's having nightmares so Steve stays the night to look after him, experiencing one of said nightmares first hand. He calms Tony down, and things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always look after you

"Will you stay over? Please?" Tony's voice was laced with exhaustion, dark circles under his eyes that had been there for weeks.   
  
Steve had come over this morning to see how Tony was doing and ended up staying all day, no one had heard from him in a while and they were worried.   
  
"Of course I will." Steve smiled, placing a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder.   
  
As they made their way upstairs Steve instinctively headed for one of the guest bedrooms before Tony grabbed his arm. "Sleep with me? I just need someone there. Waking up from those dreams and being alone.. It's awful.. It's frightening." Tony's eyes glazed over as memories flooded his brain of previous nights. It had been months since he had a good nights sleep. Always plagued by nightmares of going up into that wormhole. Always wondering what would have happened if Natasha had closed it just a few seconds earlier.   
  
He was shaken from his thoughts by a gentle squeeze on his hand coming from Steve. "I understand."  
  
They made their way to Tony's master bedroom and got into bed. Steve pressed his shoulder against Tony's. Not wanting to invade his space but hoping it would be comforting enough to remind him that he wasn't alone, that he was okay.   
  
Tony smiled and took a deep breath, clearing his mind as best he could as he sunk into his pillows, reality slipping away.   
  
***  
Tony thrashed and jerked in bed. Inaudible words coming from his mouth, as well the occasional groan and gasp. Sweat was beading on his forehead and his whole body was tense.   
  
It didn't take long to wake Steve up and within two seconds he was gently shaking Tony and calling his name softly.   
  
"Tony? Hey it's me, Steve. Wake up. You're having a nightmare. It's not real." He took his left thumb and gently rubbed it over Tony's cheek in a soothing motion, hoping the action would make for a more pleasant nightmare come down.  
  
Gradually Tony's erratic movements and strained sounds died down, and his body relaxed under Steve's touch. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Steve, blinking a few times as the nightmare cleared and reality came back into focus.  
  
"Steve?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Steve continued rubbing his thumb over Tony's cheek.   
  
Tony leaped up into Steve's arms with no warning, clinging on for dear life, as though the more of Steve he felt the more he could convince himself that he didn't die in the wormhole, that this moment was real and he was very much alive.   
  
"It's okay, you're okay." Steve rubbed soothing circles on Tony's back and held him close, allowing him all the time he needed to calm down.   
  
Eventually Tony stopped shaking and Steve knew he was calm, that he'd convinced himself it was only a nightmare. They didn't move though, Tony stayed in Steve's arms until he dozed off, and Steve waited a little while to make sure no more nightmares disturbed him before gently laying him back down on this side of the bed and laying beside him, a hand still draped over his waist.   
  
***  
The next morning Tony came downstairs to the smell of coffee and pancakes. He saw Steve in the kitchen by the stove, his muscles straining against his tight shirt   
  
Tony smirked at the sight, and figured it was now or never. After exposing his vulnerability to Steve last night, he might as well do it one last time.   
  
Steve turned around when he heard someone approaching. He smiled when he saw it was Tony. "Good morning, I ma-" he was cut off by Tony smashing his lips to his.  
Steve stood wide eyed and motionless for a few seconds before his brain snapped into action. He gripped the back of Tony's neck and pulled him closer, Tony taking this opportunity to deepen the kiss, using both hands to hold Steve against the counter.   
  
They stayed in that position for a while longer, Steve allowing his other hand to roam Tony's body, enjoying the moans vibrating from Tony in response, until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them.   
  
They both broke apart with a start and saw Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Pepper all standing by the doorframe, smirks on their faces.   
  
"Well, it was about time!" Natasha smirked.   
  
"We were beginning to wonder when you two would kiss." Bruce added.   
  
"We've had bets on you two since New York." Clint chuckled.    
  
"If I'd have known all it would take to get you two together was for me to leave you alone overnight I would have stayed out of town months ago!" Pepper said, mock exasperated.  
  
Steve's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment but he still had the good grace to laugh. Tony on the other hand, went from surprised to annoyed. "And where did they come from?" He turned to Steve, a hand on his hip.  
  
"They arrived this morning, wanted to know how you were." Steve smiled sweetly, turning back to the stove, his embarrassment all but disappeared now and replaced by amusement at Tony's reaction.   
  
"Well that is very sweet and I'm grateful but next time give me some warning so me and Steve don't have an audience." He said turning to the others.   
  
"You hear that, there's gonna be a next time!" Clint shouted in excitement, the others laughing at him. Tony and Steve flushed together this time.   
  



End file.
